A Simple Mission
by UknownHero
Summary: The mission was simple. Team RWBY were tasked to go to a new land and figure out why strange happenings keep occurring there and find a way to stop them while undercover as normal high school students. It seemed easy enough to them. They were completely and utterly wrong. "I will be the Harem King!" "This is going to be a long mission." It's DxD, of course it's gonna be Rated M!


Hey! UknownHero here and may I say Happy New Year everyone! 2015 is here and so far it's been a fairly peaceful year so far. I have a lot of plans for this year, and hopefully be I'll able to complete React Watch Believe Yikes sometime this year. But not right now because I decided to get a few ideas out of my head and release a few new fics. So, let's start the first chapter of the Red Devil. Or The Accidental Devil. Accidental Devil? I'm still figuring out what the title should be. But I'll make up one eventually. Anyway, let's go!

New Game… Start!

Chapter 1: Infiltration

Ozpin took a sip of his coffee as he waited for Team RWBY's report. He sent them on a mission weeks ago, a few days after the breach of Vale. Of course, a few of them complained, especially Yang Xiao Long. They were still tired from their previous mission with Professor Oobleck but he had informed them that this was a mission they could not refuse.

A new series of continents were discovered.

You see, a Schnee Dust Company Ship transporting Dust to Atlas had stumbled upon these continents after making a wrong turn. The crew had assumed they had made it to Atlas and started off-loading their cargo until one of the workmen started asking what company they were from. Apparently, they had accidently docked at some place called 'Perth' and were interrupting their work in transporting coal to other countries. All of them which they never heard of. They also noticed the lack of Faunus workers. All of them were human. Anyway, when they realized that this was practically a new world for them, they left and reported their findings. News spread to the other kingdoms and quickly spies, researchers, Huntsmen and Huntresses were quickly sent out to find out everything about what the natives of those continents had called it 'Earth'. So far, they discovered that everyone on Earth had only humans, lacked Auras, or Hunters and even Grimm. They weren't as advanced as Remnant and also lacked any Dust in any shape or form. But Earth was far from peaceful, with wars being fought and terrorist causing havoc all around the Earth. But those paled in comparison to a few places in the world, specifically one series of islands.

A land called Japan.

The reports from there… were very, _very _outlandish, with very few reports matching those situations. One report had aliens being involved and that a very awkward young man would become king of the universe. Then there was the one where there was a boy who would make girls fall in love with him, so he could get back to playing video games. And let's not forget that one where it was reported that on a daily basis, the spy had said "a giant-fucking-robot made up of robot animals would destroy a monster caused by a mentally retarded 'super-villain' that wouldn't give up even after thousands of his/her plans have failed."

And those were the tame ones. There were a lot worse ones. A lot worse.

So the mission was simple. Team RWBY were tasked to go to Japan and figure out why these strange happenings keep occurring and find a way to stop them while undercover as normal high school students. It seemed easy enough to them.

They were completely and utterly wrong.

"Ozpin, Team RWBY's report has just come in." Goodwitch said as she walked into his office, "And you need to see it." She handed the Headmaster the Team's report. He was surprised to see that it was only one sentence but what the sentence was… well, unbelievable,

"Is this really Team RWBY's report?" Ozpin asked. Glynda nodded. Ozpin sighed as he took another sip of his coffee. He has seen many things in his life, some of those things would've driven a man insane but what he had just read just put him in a state of disbelief, "Was there anything else?"

"No. There was nothing else that was sent apart from this picture." Glynda answered as she gave it to him. The Headmaster looked at it before he sighed and looked at her with a serious stare,

"Then how does this explain the death of Team RWBY?"

(A few weeks earlier…)

Kuoh Academy is… a unique school. It used to be an all-girls school before becoming co-ed and started accepting male students. The female population far outweighed the male population of the school, but they didn't mind it. Actually, 98% of the male population wanted to take advantage of it. You see, before the switch to co-ed, Kuoh Academy was known to have very beautiful girls attending the school and this year's batch of girls was no exception. While a few boys enrolled because they heard Kuoh Academy provided a great education, most of them enrolled for the large selection of boobs available to them.

The place was practically a pervert's heaven.

But to a particular set of girls, they didn't know that. All they knew was that it was a school, their cover story, their mission. These girls were Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long. And today was their first day in Japan and the start of their mission.

"This is it." Ruby said as they walked to the entrance. The entire team was in the school uniform and ready for the day. Although, Ruby was sad that she couldn't wear her cloak with her uniform, "Does everyone remember our objective?"

"Report any strange happenings in the area and figure out the source." The rest of the team answered in unison,

"We've been over it hundreds of times on our way here Ruby." Weiss said, "We're not going to forget."

"And remember, don't blow your cover." Blake reminded everyone before making sure her bow was still hiding her cat ears, "We don't know how everyone on Earth will react if we do."

"Aw, c'mon Blake. Don't you trust us? After everything?" Yang asked in a fake hurt tone,

"I do, it's just that this is serious. If we screw up in any way, we could cause a war. And we've had enough wars in Remnant already."

"Look, as long as we find out what's happening here and stop it, we'll be home before the Tournament." Weiss said before turning to Ruby, "What is happening here anyway?" Ruby quickly pulled out a red iPhone from her pocket and checked the mission brief. They couldn't use anything from Remnant apart from their weapons and Dust so they left their Scrolls at home,

"Well, it says here that people here have been getting their desires granted by an unknown group and there have been sightings of people with black wings going around." Ruby read out loud, "So our first objective is to ask if people have seen anyone with black wings. Easy."

"Ruby, nothing we do is ever easy." Yang told her younger sister, "Hell, I'm even expecting us to fight something sooner or later."

"Well, whatever it is, expect anything. Keep your eyes peeled and report anything we need to keep an eye on." Blake said before they heard the bell ring, "And don't forget to turn on your translators. We'll meet up after school and discuss our findings."

"Sounds like a plan!" Ruby said, "Okay, it's time for Team RWBY's mission to finally start!" Ruby declared,

"Ruby, people are staring." Weiss said through gritted teeth. Ruby looked around and saw that everyone was staring at her,

"Uh… gotta go! Bye!" Ruby quickly said as she used her Semblance to dash into the school,

'I'd give it 3 days before our cover's blown.' Weiss thought as she sighed at the flurry of rose petals Ruby had left in her wake before the rest of the team followed their leader inside. They got their schedules and saw that they were in the same classes. They mentally thanked whoever got them enrolled and lied about their ages, getting them all put into the same second year class. They all got to their class and saw that the door was closed, so Weiss knocked on it and opened it,

"Um, sorry if we're disturbing the lesson." Weiss apologized in perfect Japanese thanks to her translator around her neck, "We're new and we needed to find out our classes."

"Ah, don't worry. Come in." The teacher said as the team walked in. They could hear their classmates whispering to each other,

"Whoa, who are they?"

"Are they the new girls?"

"The one with grey eyes looks a bit young don't you think?"

"Look at the rack of the blonde."

"What's with her scar? And did she dye her hair? In wonder if it's white down there."

"The chick with black hair kinda reminds me of my cat."

"Alright! Settle down and let our new students introduce themselves." The teacher told the class, getting them to quiet down and let the girls speak. Ruby decided to introduce herself first,

"Hi! My name is Ruby Rose and I uh…" Ruby paused to think of something interesting about her that would blow her cover before remembering what she brought with her to Japan, "Have a dog name Zwei. Also, I'm older than I look." She guessed that would do and let Weiss go up next,

"My name is Weiss Schnee." Weiss said as she curtsied, "I hope we'll be acquainted with each other soon."

"Blake Belladonna." The Faunus simply said as she let Yang have her turn,

"And I'm Yang Xiao Long, and I'm Ruby's older half sister so try anything funny and I'll beat the living crap out of you!" Yang said a little too happily,

"Okay. There are a few seats available at the back and one next to uh… Issei." At that moment, the entire gasped, but for different reasons. The guys gasped because Issei was going to sit next to one of the new girls and were jealous of him while the girls didn't want their fellow gender to fall into the grasp of one of the Perverted Trio,

"Uh… I don't like those looks." Ruby whispered,

"Well, if it has to do with this Issei I say we ha-" Weiss then noticed that her teammates were already sitting in their seats at the back, leaving Weiss with the seat next to Issei,

'TRAITORS!' Weiss mentally shouted as she glared at them as she went into her seat. The teacher then started the lesson, which devolved to a series of blahs as the RWBYs tuned out of the lesson. Weiss noted that the guys of the class were glaring at Issei and the girls were shooting him looks of disgust. She also saw a few directed at two other boys, who were glaring at Issei the hardest out of everyone. She wondered why all the looks when she saw a note placed on her desk. She raised an eyebrow before opening it up and reading it.

_Stay away from him. He's part of the Perverted Trio. Shield your breasts.  
>-A victim of his perversion<em>

Weiss' eye twitched before glaring at the pervert. She figured that he was a Peeping Tom and would perv on women while they're in the bathroom with his two lackeys. She decided to give a stern lecture to him and if that didn't work, tell Yang and sic her on him,

"Psst! You, can we talk?" Weiss whispered. The boy's eyes widened as soon as he figured out a girl was asking for him and weren't going to try and kill him,

'My friends are going to be so jealous!' He thought he turned to the Undercover Huntress, "Yes, what is it?"

"Are you or are you not a Peeping Tom?"

"Pfft! No!" He said, surprising Weiss, "I am not some lowly Peeping Tom. My attraction for girls and their boobs go far beyond that. No, I will not be just some pervert who would only look at women through holes in walls, despite how great it is. No, I will be the Harem King!" He loudly declared as they entire class stared at him in jealousy, disgust or anger,

'This is going to be a long mission.' The RWBYs thought.

(After School)

"Okay, what do we know?" Ruby said as everyone sat down. They were provided an apartment to live and it was good enough for them. Had a bedroom with bunk beds, a bathroom, a living room with a TV and table and a kitchen, nothing arouse suspicion as long as no one sees their weapons, "Weiss, you go first."

"Alright. No one knew about those people with black wings but I did find some information about the school. For example, the school used to be an all-girl school, explaining the larger population of girls. I also found out that someone name Souna Shitori is the school council president. Anyone else have luck finding out about these people with black wings?" Everyone shook their heads,

"So, we have nothing but information on the school." Yang said as she rubbed forehead in frustration, "Well, at least we should see what we do know about Kuoh Academy. Blake?"

"Well, I discovered that there are a lot of title given out in this school. First is the Perverted Trio consisting of Issei Hyoudou, Motohama and Matsuda. They're all perverted in their own way, and I even saw them peeping on the Kendo Club just a couple of minutes ago."

"Did you do anything about it?" Weiss asked,

"No, the club found out soon after and chased them out of the school. Anyway, there are two girls known as the Two Great Ladies. From what I heard their names are Rias Gremory and Akeno Himejima. I saw them today and I have to admit they are certainly deserving of the title. Then there's the school's mascot Koneko Toujou, a first year student. And lastly, there's Kiba Yuuto, also known as the Prince of Kuoh Academy. He's adored by every female student in the school, and every male student hates his guts. But here's something I found strange."

"What is it?" Yang asked,

"Well, apart from Souna Shitori and the Perverted Trio they're all in some club called the Occult Research Club."

"Wait, you mean like… devil worship and satanic rituals?" Ruby said, rather surprised the school even let that club exist, "Why would the most popular students in school even study that stuff? No, why would _any _student study that stuff?"

"That's what I'd like to know." Blake muttered as she closed her eyes to think,

"Maybe they're connected to those people with black wings." Yang guessed, "We should keep an eye on them."

"Okay, so we have people to keep our eyes on. Does anyone else have information?" Ruby asked. Everyone shook their heads, "Yang?"

"Nothing interesting." The Blonde Brawler answered,

"Alright." Then, as if on cue, everyone's stomachs started growling, "Next order of business, let's go out to eat."

(Meanwhile…)

"So, do you have any information about the new girls?" Rias asked Akeno. Currently, they were playing chess in their clubroom and so far it was an even match,

"Ara, Ara, be patient my Buchou. I haven't gathered enough information on them yet since it is their first day but from what I can tell they certainly have potential." Her Queen said as she moved her Bishop, "Check." Rias glared at her before moving her King, "So, what pieces will you use on them?"

"I'm not sure. Like you said, it's their first day in Kuoh Academy and we don't know anything about them yet. I don't want to use Evil Pieces that wouldn't compliment their styles." After she said that, she noticed Akeno had used her Knight to take out a Pawn. She quickly countered by taking out one of Akeno's Pawn with her Rook, "Maybe we should have Kiba get the necessary information on them."

"Buchou, there's something else I need to tell you." Akeno said in a serious tone, "I've found all of them asking about people with black wings." Rias narrowed her eyes as soon as she heard this,

"Fallen Angels?"

"Most likely." Rias stopped playing chess for a moment to think about her next move, both in the game and what she should do. She closed her eyes before moving a Pawn to take out Akeno's Rook,

"We might be able to take advantage of this." Rias muttered to herself, "Akeno, I want you to follow the new girls tomorrow and see what they do."

"What about Issei?" Akeno asked as she moved her Queen away from Ria's Knight,

"I'll take care of it myself. Just make sure you're not spotted and make sure they don't encounter a Fallen Angel." Rias then smirked, "If all goes to plan, I'll be getting five new members of my peerage and then we can stop my engagement." She then moved her Pawn to trap Akeno's King, "Checkmate." Akeno sighed as she saw there was no way her King could get out of the trap Rias had set,

"Okay Buchou. Anything else?"

"Yes." She then gave her Queen a serious look, "Make sure they have our fliers before they die."

Save Game… Quit!

Whew! Done! Well, that was my first attempt at something from Highschool DxD. Anyway, I'll see ya whenever!

UknownHero signing off, my friends!


End file.
